


Back Together

by angelicsunflower (orphan_account)



Series: Vampire Diaries [1]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Brothers, Discipline, Eventual Romance, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Friendship, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other, Protective Damon Salvatore, Protective Stefan Salvatore, Ripper Stefan Salvatore, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/angelicsunflower
Summary: Amelia Salvatore was the youngest sister of the Salvatore brothers.Damon, Stefan and Amelia has their ups and downs, been separated for centuries, only to be reunited again. Now, back in Mystic Falls, the three were closer together and hoping that nothing would tear apart the little life they had built for themselves.(Damon and Stefan’s personalities are slightly switched, Damon being the more responsible one and Stefan being a little more carefree/rebellious)
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Stefan Salvatore, Damon Salvatore & Original Female Character(s), Damon Salvatore & Stefan Salvatore, Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Original Male Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), Stefan Salvatore & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Vampire Diaries [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912528
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Amelia slowly lifted up her head from the neck of the stranger she had decided to feed on. She had forgotten to compel them, meaning they made an awful lot of noise and attracted people’s attention.

She wasn’t normally so careless, but she was currently very hungry and craved blood directly from the vein. Unlike Stefan, Amelia could handle herself around human blood but that didn’t mean she didn’t want to drain them completely when she got this hungry.

As she lifted her head, she saw Damon standing in front of her. She smiled meekly at him, her mouth stained and and dripping with blood. Damon frowned at her, the look on his face one that Amelia tried to avoid.

Now slightly annoyed that Damon had interrupted her, Amelia sighed, rolled her eyes and dropped the body that she was hold. He slumped to the floor, appearing very lifeless.

She wiped her hand across her mouth to clear the blood and then on her jeans to clean them a little. She coughed and looked back to Damon.

“You wanna deal with this?” She gestured to the body laying on the concrete. “I mean, I would but you interrupted my feeding so I think it’s down to you now.”

Damon bit his lip to hold back the words he desperately wanted to spit out at her. However, dealing with his little sister at home would be much more appropriate than in the middle of the street. He folded his arms and continued glare at her.

“Damon.” A strained voice from behind Amelia spoke. She turned and saw Stefan. He was struggling to hold himself back, the smell and sight of blood overwhelming.

“Shit, Stefan. I’m sorry.” She ran her hand through her hair and turned to look at the bloody body, Damon and then Stefan again. “Um- right. Okay. Let’s go- we need to get you out of here.”

“Damon.” Stefan repeated. He eyes were fixated on the body, on the blood. Amelia suddenly lost all feelings of annoyance towards Damon and only wanted to help Stefan, to get him out of there and prevent him from becoming a ripper again.

“Both of you go home. I will deal with this.” Damon cleared his throat and unfolded his arms. He nodded towards us. “Now!”

Stefan spared one last glance towards the body, then turned his head sharply and walked away. Amelia looked over to Damon and wanted to say something but stopped herself. She was in enough trouble as it was.

———  
Back at home, Stefan and Amelia were sitting in the living room, drinking slowly from their blood bags and ignoring each other. They sat on opposite ends of the couch, staring at the wall in front of them.

After a few minutes, Stefan threw his empty blood bag onto the coffee table and shifted his body to face his sister. “Why would you even think that was a good idea, you know? Running away and going on a blood bender does absolutely fuck all.”

Amelia lifted her head to look at him with her eyebrows raised and pulled the bag out her mouth. “I thought we weren’t talking?”

Stefan hummed gently and then fell silent for a few seconds. “No, you know what? Let’s talk about this. I could have killed that man today. Hell! You could’ve too.”

“Unlike you Stefan, I can control my blood urges.” Amelia shot back.

Stefan chuckled darkly. “Low blow, sister.”

The door slammed and the two heard the rattle of keys. There were footsteps into the kitchen and the running of the tap. Stefan and Amelia were frozen in spot. They could hear by the heaviness of Damon’s steps that he wasn’t in a good mood.

“Should we-”

“Yeah let’s get out of here.” Stefan filled in.

We stood up quickly, brushed ourselves off and began to walk towards the door when Damon appeared in front of us.

“Hi you two!” Damon said with a hint of amusement in his voice. “Amelia, take a seat. Stefan, do whatever you want. You currently are not my problem. Surprisingly.” He grinned at Stefan and he rolled his eyes in return.

“I’ll stay. Make sure you don’t end up snapping out sister’s neck.” He replied, also with a hint of amusement.

“I’m glad you two are finding this situation highly entertaining, but I have things to do, places to be, etcetera.” Amelia spoke up and they turned their attention towards her. “Tonight was a lovely bonding experience. You know, I run away, you come and save me, Stefan nearly becomes a ripper, you get the idea.”

“Okay, that’s enough.” Damon stepped towards me. “I have no idea what the hell was going through your mind tonight, but in all honesty I don’t much care.”

Damon turned his head towards Stefan and smirked at him. Stefan smirked back a little.

“You know, I’m very tempted to pull you over my knee and spank your ass black and blue. Do you understand me?”

Amelia looked down and coughed, suddenly regretting everything. When Damon threatened something like that, he was serious and very mad.

“I asked you a question. Do you understand?”

Amelia nodded. “Yes. Yes sir.”

“Good. Go to your room now.” Damon nodded his head towards the door and she jogged out of the door.

“Good job!” Stefan put his hand on his heart. “I’m so proud of you.”

Damon flipped him off and stalked out the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia Salvatore was the youngest sister of the Salvatore brothers.  
> Damon, Stefan and Amelia has their ups and downs, been separated for centuries, only to be reunited again. Now, back in Mystic Falls, the three were closer together and hoping that nothing would tear apart the little life they had built for themselves. 
> 
> (Damon and Stefan’s personalities are slightly switched, Damon being the more responsible one and Stefan being a little more carefree/rebellious)

The next morning, Amelia woke up with a slight blood hangover, if that was even possible. She was tired and after last night with Damon threatening to spank her, she didn’t want to get out of bed.

“Amelia! Get your ass up!” Stefan called from the bottom of the stairs.

Seconds later, her phone ran. She reached over and picked it up.

“Elena, I swear to god if this isn’t important I-“

 _“There’s a new guy in school and he’s crazy hot.”_ Elena interrupted.

“Elena you have a boyfriend!” Amelia laughed.

_“Doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate a good body when I see one.”_

She couldn’t argue with that. “What’s his name?”

_“Jason Wood.”_

Amelia froze. Jason fucking Wood.

_“Amy?”_

She cleared her throat and turned her attention back to Elena. “Wanna skip today?”

“ _I’m already here.”_ She replied with a hint of confusion. _“And what about the hot new guy?”_

“Screw the guy. Just meet me outside the grill, please?”

Elena laughed and agreed before hanging up the phone.

“Amelia! We’re gonna be late!” Stefan yelled again. Amelia rolled her eyes and ran downstairs.

“Head on without me, I gotta get some stuff.” She told Stefan and he looked at her suspiciously. “Seriously, go!”

———

“You’re late.” Elena smirked.

“Shut up, lets go before we get caught.” Amelia shoved her shoulder and they started walking.

“We can just kill anyone if they catch us.”

Amelia made a face. “I’m not eating my brothers.”

The two started laughing when the sheriff turned the corner to face them.

“Shit. Run.” She whispered to Elena and they vamp sped as far as they could.

Elena collapsed onto Amelia’s shoulder, giggling hysterically. “I can’t believe we nearly got caught in the first five minutes.”

“This is a disaster.” Amelia agreed, laughing too. “You hungry?”

Elena smirked at her. “What have you got in mind?”

———

10 minutes later, the girls were in an alley; each with a human hanging over their shoulder and nearly drained of blood.

“What happened to snatch, eat, erase?”

Amelia shrugged and lifted up the man she fed up. She had her hands in his shoulders and was looking him up and down. “My one’s quite the looker.”

“Heh heh, mine’s a fucking ogre.” Elena replied, doing the same. “Should we drain, or give them some of our blood?”

Amelia hummed in thought. The man she picked off the street had a similar look about him that Jason did. She wanted to punish him. Healing him would defeat the point. “You can heal yours, this one’s a dead man.”

“He’s still breathing?” Elena replied.

Amelia snapped his neck in response. “Not anymore.”


	3. Chapter 3

“He’s dead.”

Amelia looked at the body on the floor. “Yup.”

“You killed him.” Elena stated.

She looked up at her friend and raised her eyebrows. “And?”

Elena sighed and grabbed her food by the shoulders. “Forget this ever happened. Go home.” 

“Boring.” Amelia muttered and walked out the alleyway.

The girls started to walk back to Mystic Falls after cleaning themselves up. The sun was burning down on them and they began to wish they had a ride.

”Damon’s gonna beat your ass.” 

“Alaric’s gonna beat yours.” Amelia sassed back.

”Damon’s a vampire.” 

“I will snap your neck Elena. Shut up.” 

Elena giggled and playfully shoved her friend. “Caroline’s gonna be so mad we left her out.”

Amelia laughed. “She’ll kill us.”

”Not if Damon does first.”

She groaned and pushed Elena into the road.

———

Amelia stepped into the Salvatore residence and slammed the door shut.

”The troublemaker has arrived!” She heard Damon call from the living room.

She rolled her eyes as she walked into the room and poured herself a bourbon.

”Ah ah ah! You don’t get any, you’ve been a naughty girl.” Damon lifted the cup out her hand and drank it all. “Where have you been?”

”Asshole.” She muttered and threw herself down on the sofa. “Where’s Stefan?”

”I asked first.” He replied

”Really? We’re not three.” 

“Liz said she saw you not in school with Elena and you ran away.”

“We got hungry.”

Damon furrowed his eyebrows at her. “Hungry hungry or _hungry_ hungry.”

She looked up at him with a confused look. “We just fed on some people...? I killed mine but Elena didn’t. She’s a good girl.”

Damon’s face suddenly became a look of thunder. “You did what? I can’t believe you! So yesterday and today. Great. We just feed on everyone who passes by us now?”

Amelia shrugged her shoulders, unsure of what to say by his outburst.

“Don’t you dare shrug your shoulders at me!” 

She got up and went to leave the room. “Damon, chill. Honestly no one saw, it’s not that big of a deal.”

Damon vamp sped over to his sister and pulled her over his lap in less than a second. She squealed and started kicking to get away. 

“Damon! Fuck off! I’m not a kid!” 

“You’re sure as hell acting like one!” Damon brought his hand down on her ass. “We’ve talked about feeding on people Amelia! Especially with Stefan.”

“What about me?” Stefan came into the room. “What’s going on?”

”Damon’s being an ass! Tell him to let me go!” Amelia begged her brother. 

“What did she do?” Stefan ignored her.

”Skipped school, went on a feeding trip with Elena.” Damon replied, bringing his hand down once again. She yelped and punched his leg.

”I’m over 100 years old! I’ve been to school more times than i can count!”

Her brothers ignored her cries once again. Stefan poured himself a drink and sat down opposite them, trying to hold back his grin.

Eventually, Damon let her up and she vamped away from him as quickly as possible. Her face was red and she had tear marks running down her face.   
She quickly wiped them away and grabbed the bottle of bourbon before downing the whole thing.

”I fucking deserved that.” She pointed to the bottle and them slammed it down in the table.

”You deserved the spanking.” Damon muttered.

———

“Hi. I- um- I haven’t been here for a while. I’m sorry.” 

Amelia was sitting on the grass by a gravestone. She had placed some fresh flowers down and neatened it up.

”I miss you.” She quickly coughed to hold back her tears. “But- um. I think that we might be staying together for a while, me and my brothers I mean. Which is good.” 

“I’ll avenge you, too. Jason will get what he deserves, I swear to that. I can’t believe he’s finally here, after decades of searching for him and he shows up in my home town.”

Amelia kissed the stone and gently stroked the top. “Stefan and Damon will find out eventually. I will tell them, I promise.”

She chuckled gently at the image of them find out her big secret.

“They’re just not ready to hear that their baby sister got married without them.”


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Amelia woke up with a sore ass. Not even her vampire healing could stop the bruises from Damon. 

As she tentatively sat down, she saw Stefan smirking and holding back a laugh. She threw her toast at him. 

“We’ve got to talk after school.” Amelia said. The boys turned to her with a concerned look. 

“What did you do?” Damon asked.

She groaned. “Okay, why is that always first response? Why do you always asume I’ve done something?” 

“Because I’m normally right.”

Amelia groaned again and got up. “Just be here.”

———

“Elena! Seriously? That is so _not_ fair!” Caroline whined. The three girls laughed at her.

”Have you seen the new guy though?” Elena asked.

”Yeah, me and Bonnie spoke to him yesterday. It’s a shame I have a boyfriend.”

”Caroline!” Bonnie shoved her jokingly.

She put her hands up in defence. “I’m just saying!”

Amelia shifted uncomfortably on her feet. “Jason’s bad news, guys. Don’t go near him.” 

The three looked at her. “Why? You barely know him.” Elena asked.

Amelia chucked darkly. “Oh I know him alright. He killed my husband.”

They stared at her in disbelief. 

“Shit.” She looked around nervously for Stefan but he didn’t appear to be around. “I got married. His name was Daniel. Jason killed him.” 

Her friends didn’t stop staring.

“When? Do Damon and Stefan know?”

“What did your dress look like?” 

“Wrong questions Caroline.” 

Amelia laughed and pulled the girls to the side. “In the 1920s. And hell _no,_ but now he's back and I have to kill him they’ll have to know.”

”Woah, kill him?” Bonnie asked.

”He killed my husband, Bonnie. Yes I am going to kill him and it’ll be very painful.” I snapped. 

Elena sighed. “Why did he kill him?” 

“They were brothers, and they never got along.” 

Caroline choked on her food. “Jason is your brother in law?!”

Amelia sighed. “Can we just stop talking about this, please?” 

The girls nodded and they moved on.

———

Stefan and Amelia arrived home and walked into the kitchen where Damon was.

”Can we be quick? I’m seeing Elena later.” He said as he heard them come in.

”Oh, um yeah. We can try.” She replied, taking a seat. 

The boys looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to speak. 

“So basically, in- like- um, it was like the 1920s or something- er-“

”Spit it out.” Stefan interrupted.

Amelia took a deep breath. “I got married. His name was Daniel and he was killed by his brother who is now in Mystic Falls and I need to kill him.”

Damon spat out his drink and started laughing. “You’re kidding me right?” 

She shook her head and his face fell. She could feel Stefan’s eyes staring at her. 

Damon slammed his glass down on the table and stormed out the room. She watched him go, unsure of what he was feeling.

”Why didn’t you tell us?” Stefan asked.

Amelia turned back to face him. “Everyone has secrets. There was no point.”

”But it was your wedding.” She could hear the hurt in his voice.

”And now he’s dead.” Amelia shrugged and got up. “I’m sure you’ve got things to do.”

Stefan shook his head slowly and muttered a ‘no.’ She nodded and stood up. 

“You hungry?” 

“Why aren’t you sad?” Stefan asked instead.

Amelia nearly laughed at his question. “Stefan, I was so sad that I turned it off and went on a killing spree to find Jason.” 

“For fucks sake Amelia, why don’t you just tell us things?” Stefan sighed and rubbed his forehead.

”We’re not the same people before we were vampires anymore. We’re obviously not as close so why would I tell you things that don't matter now?” She threw her hands up in exasperation. 

“They clearly do still matter if you’re hell bent on killing him.” He muttered. 

Amelia nearly punched her brother. “He killed my husband! I promised Daniel that Jason would die for this and he will.”

She felt some tears forming in her eyes and Stefan’s face softened.

”He killed my husband.” She whispered. 

Stefan stepped forward and pulled his little sister into a hug. She wrapped her arms around his chest and quietly cried against him. 

Stefan kissed the top of her head. “It’s okay, you’ll be okay.”

When Stefan turned Amelia into a vampire, she thought she’d never forgive him. He had come to visit her for the first time in 3 years since he turned. She was 17. 

When they hugged, he suddenly fed on her neck and when he eventually realised what he was doing, she was nearly drained of blood.

Stefan fed her his blood to heal her but then thought about the day he would lose his little sister. He couldn’t bear the thought so he snapped her neck with his blood in her system.

When Damon found out, he was furious. They had agreed to leave Amelia out of their vampire problems. He made sure Stefan couldn’t sit down for a month.

After Amelia turned, she vowed to never speak to Stefan again. He had done this without her permission and she’d never forgive him.

But now, back in Mystic Falls all those years later, Amelia couldn’t imagine a life without her brother.

”Are you okay?” 

She pulled away and nodded. “I need to find Damon.”

Stefan shook his head. “Wait till he comes home.” 

“What if-“ 

“Just wait.” He repeated and she nodded again.


	5. Chapter 5

“I’ve been waiting ages Stefan.” Amelia stated.

”And? What do you want me to do?” He shut his book and dropped it on the table.

”It’s late.” She replied. “Where is he?”

”How the fuck would I know? I’m not his baby sitter.” Stefan snapped back.

Amelia groaned and kicked his leg. 

“Hey! No kicking.” A voice came from the doorway.

”Damon.” 

“It’s late, you should go to bed.” He said.

”But what about-“

”Stefan can tell me.” Damon interrupted.

Amelia looked to Stefan and he nodded. She sighed, gave Damon a quick hug and ran upstairs to bed.

Damon gestured towards the kitchen and they went in there. He turned the tap on.

“There’s a guy in my trunk.” He stated.

Stefan’s eyes widened. “He- I- What? Why? How did you even know what he looked like?

“I called Elena. He hurt Amy. I snapped his neck.”

Stefan gave Damon a look and threw his hands up. “This was her thing! It was her revenge thing! It would’ve made her feel better.”

Damon shrugged. “I did it for her.” 

“No you don’t understand, Damon.” Stefan proceded to explain what his little sister has just told him. 

“Oh.”

”Yeah! You fucked up! Go put him back!” 

“Pu- put him back? Stefan he’ll come back and kill me!”

There was a knock on the door. “Not if I do first.”

”Why aren’t you in bed?” Damon asked, ignoring her statement and taking a step forward. Stefan turned off the tap. 

“Why is Jason in your trunk?” Amelia countered. 

Damon laughed sarcastically and pulled a face. “Go to bed.”

”Answer my question.” 

No one said anything. Amelia gave up and walked out of the kitchen. Her brothers let out a sigh before they heard her open the front door.

In less than a second, Damon was in front of her and Stefan behind. 

“Move. I want to see him. You fucked up my plan so you have no say in this now. We do it my way.“

Damon shook his head. “Not if you get hurt.”

Amelia genuinely laughed at him. “Jason became a vampire for the purpose of killing Daniel! He’s like, 100 years younger than me! Or more!”

Damon growled and slammed his hand against the doorway. Amelia took a step back in shock.

“I’m not doing this now! Go to bed!”

Amelia stood her ground. This was _her_ revenge. It was _her_ husband who died and Jason was _her_ problem to deal with. 

“ _No_.”

“I won’t ask you again, Amelia.” 

“Look Damon, you send me to bed, I’ll jump out my window. You lock the window, I’ll wait till you’re asleep. Because this has nothing to do with you. I told you so you wouldn’t think I’m sneaking around but it’s my problem and I will happily get rid of it.”

Damon stared his sister down, not moving. Amelia waited a few seconds before trying vamp run around Damon but failed. Miserably. Amelia groaned and struggled in his grip. 

“I don’t want you near him!” Damon explained.

”At least he was at my wedding! At least he had the courtesy to stay in touch with his brother even though they hated each other!”

This made Damon stop. He let go of her and looked up at Stefan. Amelia took this as her chance and ran past Damon to his car. 

Jason wasn’t really at her wedding. Ot was just the two of them and some compelled witnesses. But Damon didn’t need to know that.

Jason and Daniel’s relationship was more strained than the Salvatore’s. There was no way in hell he was going to be there.

She threw open the boot, ready to see Jason’s nasty face. But he wasn’t in there.

She spun towards Damon. “You fucking liar!”

”Don’t call me a liar!”

”Where the fuck is he? Huh?” Amelia stalked towards Damon and slapped him around the face before storming into the house.

Damon blinked and watched the doorway where Amelia had just ran through. He looked from the car to the door and back again while holding his face. 

”Ow... it appears the bastard has escaped.” Damon smiled at Stefan and he rolled his eyes. “And I’ve been slapped by my sister.”

”How the fuck did he escape?” Stefan asked.

Damon rolled his eyes. “He’s not stupid. It’s not hard to get out the trunk.”

”I’m going out, you deal with Amy.” Stefan replied, slightly fed up of the night.

”It’s nearly midnight, no you’re not.” Damon took a step towards Stefan to face him.

”Ah ah, you’re not doing this father act shit with me.” He tried to get round him but Damon mirrored his movements. 

“Just go back inside, Stefan. I’ll need backup.” Damon tried reasoning.

Stefan didn’t make any signals that he would listen and Damon was tired. He swiftly threw Stefan over his shoulder and walked back inside. 

“Damon!”

”I’ve been doing this ‘father act shit’ - as you put it - since our mother died and don’t try to convince yourself otherwise.” Damon said as he out him on the ground. 

Stefan glared at his older brother but didn’t comment. “You still fucked up.”

Damon shrugged and rolled his eyes again. “Yeah yeah Stefan I know.”

”Well?”

Damon tilted his head and looked at his brother. “Well what?”

”Our sister?” 

He sighed and pushed past Stefan into the living room. “I don’t fucking know. I’m tired.” 

He poured himself a drink and downed it in one go. “I’m off to bed. Don’t go out.”

Stefan flipped him off and went up to bed too.

———

“Morning.”

Amelia walked into the kitchen where Damon was standing. He looked rough, like he hadn't slept much but the neither did she. 

Her hair has all over the place and needed a serious wash. She had bags under her eyes which she could barely keep open. The last few nights hadn’t been great for sleep.

”You look like shit.”

Amelia ignored Damon again and grabbed a blood bag out the fridge. 

“Talk to me.” Damon tried again. “You’re lucky you’re not over my knee for slapping me.”

Amelia stuck her finger up at him as she left the room. To her annoyance Damon followed her.

She turned to face him, the blood bag hanging out her mouth. She held up 5 fingers, signalling that he had 5 minutes of her attention. 

“I get why you’re so mad about Jason but like, come on! I did you a favour. I was protecting you.” 

At that moment, Amelia gave up ignoring him. “You weren’t protecting me. You ruined my life. I had everything perfectly planned out, to the smallest details. You fucked it up.”

”Revenge doesn’t bring him back, Amy.” Damon said sadly.

“It sends Jason to hell.” She replied with a wicked smile.

”I’m meant to protect you. I’m your brother.” Damon ignored the worried feeling he got from her statement.

Amelia muttered something under her breath and hoped Damon didn’t hear. Due to his vampire hearing, he did.

”What was that?” He asked, wanting to hear her say it louder.

”Nothing.”

”Amelia, you know I heard you.” 

She shifted on her feet and threw the blood bag on the floor. “Father figure.” She whispered a little louder.

Damon smiled. He took a step towards her and pulled her in for a hug. “I’m sorry I messed up your plan. I will do anything to make it right. I know you can look after yourself. Hell, you’ve been doing it much longer than I’ve been looking after you.”

Amelia laughed quietly. “Sorry for slapping you and that.”

” _And that.”_ Damon teased.

”I’m not good at apologies!” Amelia shoved her brother away jokingly.

“I know I said I’d help you make it right, but I want to know everything. I mean everything everything. From the moment you met Daniel to now.”

Amelia nodded slowly.


End file.
